The objective of this study is to determine if estrogens from plant sources can act anti-estrogenically in women and therefore lowering their estrogen load. A decreased estrogen exposure appears to lower the risk for breast cancer, (1/7000 th) relative to endogenous circulatory estrogens; however, these compounds bind estrogens receptors and therefore can block the action of circulatory estrogens, such as, estradiol.